1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitch accessories and, more particularly, to a multi-use clevis/ball combination hitch assembly.
2. Technical Considerations
In recent years, the number, variety and type of accessories designed to engage a hitch receiver on a vehicle have increased significantly. In the current art, however, the majority of hitch-mounted products are designed to only perform a single task or purpose. For example, an industry-standard ball mount made to engage a hitch receiver includes a tow ball for coupling and towing a trailer, but precludes one from being able to utilize the ball mount for coupling a trailer with a lunette/pintle ring configuration, while a clevis mount hitch can not easily or conveniently be used as a tow ball hitch. In addition, while some consumers need an adjustable hitch to adjust the height of the tow ball, other consumers desire a hitch-mounted tow hook, shackle or tow ring to attach a recovery/tow strap. In rare instances, though, are products multifunctional, and, thus, consumers have historically been economically disadvantaged by having to purchase multiple, separate products to perform different tasks.
Additionally, some hitch products have been useful for certain market segments, industries, or applications but impracticable and inconvenient to use for other applications. For example, an industry-standard ball mount is a common product for towing a boat or utility trailer, whereas a pintle/ball combination hitch is primarily used for towing construction-type trailers. A clevis-type mount with pin is a hitch used predominantly in the agriculture industry.
As a result of having multiple hitch-mounted products to perform different tasks, owners must store or stow their hitch-mounted accessories that are not in use. This situation presents both an inconvenience and potential safety hazard. If products are stored in a house, basement, garage, shed, etc., then they may not be easily located and/or readily available for use when necessary. If they are kept in the bed of a truck, then they are susceptible to being stolen. Consequently, many individuals keep their hitch accessories inside the vehicle. In addition to getting the interior of the vehicle dirty and/or greasy, unsecured heavy objects inside the vehicle can become deadly projectiles in the event of an accident or sudden stop.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a hitch assembly that overcomes at least some of the shortcomings described above.